


The Chase

by christarennerston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Hybrid Reader, Biting, Chasing, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You could hear him running through the woods, your ears picking up every noise and your nose picking up his scent. He didn't realize what chasing did to you, or so you thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

**Author's Note:**

> I had this posted under the same name on Deviant Art but I felt I should move it before I got in trouble. 
> 
> If I owned Barton do you really think I'd be on the computer right now?

You lifted your head, sniffing the air, smelling for his scent. You looked to the left quickly and ran to follow his trail, the tree limbs snagging parts of your clothes. You loved his scent, the smell of the sky and musk, his special scent. You climbed a tree, jumping from branch to branch to quicken your pace.

The man you were searching for was close and you were only gaining on him. He had no idea what he was getting himself into when he wanted you to find him. He had better be ready when you found him, the hunt only turning you on.

Closing your eyes and stopping on a branch, you listened carefully. Even a great assassin could be heard in this type of wooded area. A twig snapped, but you knew it wasn't him, just a deer. A light crunch made your ears perk up, knowing that no regular animal stepped that lightly.

The chase was on again, through the trees you ran, catching movement in the distance. With a smirk, you jumped, bringing him to the ground with a growl. You looked into his blue eyes, nuzzling against his neck. "You have no idea what hunting does to me when it comes to prey like you, Hawk."

"How do you know that I wasn't aware of it?" Clint's smirk drove you wilder and you licked his ear teasingly. He went to place his hands on your waist, but you grabbed them and held them down. He didn't expect you to be so strong for such a small woman.

"Now, now, Clint. Prey doesn't get to have control." You knew he could fight you for dominance and most likely win, but for now he was cooperating. You kissed him hungrily, tasting recently eaten berries on his lips. Your canines became longer as the animal began to take over. You nipped his lip, causing him to moan and you ran your hands to his shoulders before pulling him closer by his vest.

Clint rolled the both of you, taking control, which made you growl. He kissed you, running his fingers lightly down your stomach before moving the fabric so he could trace your flesh.

You moaned at the feeling of his hands caressing your uncovered sides. A hand shot to his zipper, bringing it down for you to see his well sculpted chest. You rolled on top, kissing and licking his torso, a moan rising from him as he said your name.

You pushed his vest off of him, tracing his chest with your hand, you lightly touched the covered bulge in his pants. You couldn't help but tease him as you rubbed him, watching as his breath became more rapid and he closed his eyes.

Clint yanked at your shirt, pulling your bra off with it and tossing it somewhere as he admired your body. The assassin sat up quickly, making you to be on his lap and he took one of the small buds into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue.

You bit at your lip, your nails running down his back, making him shiver. Clint kissed to the other breast, giving it the same attention as the one before. Another moan escaped him as you rolled your hips against him, making him bite your nipple in the process. You gasped and felt his hands undoing your pants before he laid you on the ground and pulled them off with your underwear. You laid there naked as he did the same with his pants, his member there for you to admire as well.

He crawled on top of you and kissed you passionately, his tongue diving into your mouth at the same time as a finger down below. You groaned, loving how he felt, but wanting more and he moved and added another finger between your legs. The coil in your stomach began to tighten as you continued to kiss him, but he stopped before you could even get close which made you whimper.

Barton readied himself above you, his eyes on yours before he thrust inside you, his name leaving your lips. Your legs wrapped around him automatically a you thought of how you had wanted this for so long and now he was yours. You bit against his should as you rocked in time with him. The coil inside began to tighten again as the two of you became animalistic with growls and bites to each other.

His pace quickened, giving you an idea that he was getting close. Your nails dug into his back as you shivered with ecstasy and tightened your walls around him. With only a few more thrusts, he finished as well, falling beside you.

You weren't sure how long you stayed there with him, but you ended up speaking after a while. "Sorry about your shoulder," you said as you touched the wound.

"It'll go with the others I expect I'll be getting in the future." He chuckled and gave you a wink before you kissed him sweetly.


End file.
